Nopony Would Care
by The Phantom's Bride of Gondor
Summary: Patchwork is the daughter of Discord and Fluttershy. She's tired of being bullied, and nopony noticing. She decides to kill herself, but as she falls asleep, Princess Luna shows her what life would be like if she killed herself.


I don't own this

* * *

It was a lovely day in Ponyville.

Everypony was happy except for one.

Patchwork sat in her classroom, focusing on Ms. Cheerilee's thought about her friends. Lightning Dust would be in Celestia's Academy this time around, the twin Pie sisters were in Manehattan for the week, Shining Silk was sick at home, and Watzit was in Rainbow Falls for his parent's Wonderbolt show. She wrote a few notes, when suddenly something wet hit the back of her head. She knew it was a spitball, and she knew whose mouth it had come from.

"Freak." Golden Crown whispered from behind her, followed by several silent chuckles. She hung her head, but her antler hit the head of the student in front of her.

"Stop that!" Grape Leaf exclaimed. Cheerilee stared at the two of them. Patchwork tried to lift her head, but it was caught in Grape's mane. She tried to quietly untangle the frizzy purple hair from her horn, but it was stuck. She took her eagle claw and tried to pull it off, until Grape stood up, taking Patchwork with her.

"Ms. Cheerilee, Patchwork won't let go of my mane." Grape said in a whiny voice. Patch blushed deeply.

Cheerilee gave her a stern look.

"Patchwork, I do not permit horsing around in my class." Cheerilee said.

"But, I-"

"Not another word. Detention after class." She said.

Grape Leaf smiled triumphantly and pulled away from Patchwork with ease.

* * *

**In Detention**

Patchwork walked into the room nervously. Cheerilee sat at the desk. The words "No Talking" were written on the chalkboard.

"Have a seat Patchwork. I've called your parents to let them know why you're late." She said without looking up from her papers.

Patchwork walked and sat at a desk. She pulled her homework out of bag and began to work out the problems on paper.

She felt the familiar spitball on her neck. A few boys sat in the back. Golden Crown sat among them, snickering. She frowned and rolled her eyes. She focused on her homework, trying to ignore them.

_ History_

_Luna's Descent into Evil_

_In the Golden Age of Equestria, just after the defeat of Discord, jealousy stirred inside Princess Luna._

_Or so the story's says. I theorize that it was not just jealousy that caused the Princess of the Night_

_to turn into the dreaded Nightmare Moon._

_It may have been possession, or hallucinations that caused temporary bouts of psychotic behavior._

_In my opinion, she shouldn't have been banished to the moon. In fact, it may have been-_

A rolled up note hit the back of her head. She unrolled it to show a badly drawn picture of Patchwork.

Four captions written above it, each carrying a depressing message, words like "Future Evil Queen", "Chaos in Progress", "Hideous Troll", and one horrible word.

She felt like crying. Instead, she raised her eagle claw.

"Ms. Cheerilee?" Patchwork asked.

"Yes, Patchwork?" The mare looked up from her papers.

"May I go to the restroom?" She asked.

"If you must." Patchwork was given a pass.

She walked down the empty halls.

[i]Is that all people think of me? That I'm some sort of grenade going to go off at any moment?[/i] She thought.

She sat in a stall and cried for a few minutes. She looked up to see bits written on the door of the stall.

A name was written with a question mark, the door was covered with reactions.

_Patchwork?_

_Monster. Jerk. Evil. Demonic. Psychotic._ Words filled with hate, all about her. They stood over her, a wall of negativity.

Tears leaked from her eyes. She held them back, sniffed and headed to the sink. Her eyes were watery. She dabbed her eyes and washed her face. She walked back to the classroom, her heart heavy as lead.

Patchwork handed the pass back to Cheerilee, and sat back down.

She wrote for a bit more before Cheerilee stood up.

"I'll be right back. No talking while I'm gone." And with that she left the room.

Golden Crown whispered to his friends.

"Her whole family's freakish. Her dad is the Lord of Chaos, and duh! He's evil! Her mom's a creep for marrying him."

"Her sisters are weird. Screwball causes trouble wherever she goes!" Fruitcake whispered back.

"Lily Fields is adopted!" Copper Light whispered

"Fluffernut broke up with my older brother to be with some scissor-hooved freak!" Fruitcake added

"And her little brother is a psychopath!" Crown finished.

That was the last straw. Patchwork whirled around.

"HE'S NOT A PSYCHOPATH, HE'S A HIGH-FUNCTIONING SOCIOPATH. DO YOUR RESEARCH!" She yelled as she tackled Golden Crown. She started punching him, ignoring his cries. She did not noticing the teacher a reentering the room.

"PATCHWORK!" Cheerilee yelled in surprise. She pulled Patchwork off of Golden Crown, who frowned, pulling an angelic act for their gullible teacher.

[hr]

Patchwork sat with her mother while Diamond Necklace ranted to the principal.

"She should be expelled!"

"She was just frustrated, please give her another chance." She heard her mother say.

"Miss Fluttershy, she attacked my innocent son! She is far from angelic." Diamond said.

Fluttershy frowned.

"She's only fourteen! Give her a chance!" Fluttershy pleaded.

"If she can't control herself, she is suspended." The principal said.

"Suspension! Look at her face, she doesn't belong in a school! She's a monster! She belongs in a cage!" Diamond yelled.

Fluttershy grew angry. She stared angrily at Diamond Necklace.

"Don't ever insult my family again." Fluttershy said in a dark voice.

Diamond Necklace pointed a hoof at the Pegasus.

"See! It runs in the family! Element of Kindness, please. She's as awful as her daughter!" The principal raised a hoof.

"That's enough from you Miss Necklace. The punishment is already decided. Three weeks of suspension." He said.

Fluttershy stomped out of there.

"The nerve of that mare! Calling my daughter a freak! She's the freak!" Fluttershy muttered as she walked away angrily.

Her daughter had felt a rush when she hit Crown, the rush was gone, only sadness and guilt remained in her mind.


End file.
